


The Oni's Magic Cum & How To Harvest It

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism, failed attempts at anal, the oni's giant massive cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Between trials and between getting high off his ass on Entity Juice, The Blight possess a sharp and inquisitive mind. He very frequently spies on his fellow killers for his obsessive research. It's a normal day for this little creature until he witnesses something he shouldn't. Horny feelings become his downfall when he tries to keep watching.
Relationships: Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Oni's Magic Cum & How To Harvest It

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-serious porn. Hope you get a bit of a chuckle with your side of getting a boner.
> 
> Blight is very cute and I would like to see more of him getting topped. Also I refuse to use his actual name because I think it's dumb and doesn't sound sexy in context.

Yes, the others are very interesting. The Blight can't help but ponder about the logistics behind the silly names they assign their hunters. That's hardly a pressing topic, though, as they were just lab rats to test his creations. Hardly worth studying their normal state. Survivors were the least interesting thing in this strange world The "killers," however, are very interesting indeed. Though the Blight occupies most of his time researching the blighted flowers and the Entity itself, he's most fascinated by the practical application of the Entity's influence. All of his fellow killers are vastly varied and distorted in so many different manners. They are all key to understanding the Entity better.

That's why the Blight has made his way to the Yamaoka Estate. His small stature lets him slink through the bushes with ease, quite similar to those tiny survivors. His fingers twitch with need, his body calling for more serum, but he suffers through the irritation for the sake of his studies. A clear mind is essential for academia.

It's not hard to locate his target. The Oni's bellows echo throughout the night. What he's barking at, the Blight has no idea. That beast will blow up at a branch swaying in the wind. The Blight finds himself excited about this opportunity, however. The Oni's flippant rages have always fascinated him. There's just this odd aura around him, a faint haze that makes the air heavier. Though he doesn't gain any kind of overtly supernatural ability like the Spirit, it's clear that the Entity is somehow altering his physical prowess. Even a man as muscular as the Oni can't run with such speed and strike with so much power. 

If he could somehow find out how to replicate that… Sure, such blind rage wouldn't be great for use on himself, but the practical applications elsewhere are plentiful. Just think, an army of grunts being turned into perfect killing machines. Every commander on Earth would want that. Hell, with that beast's strength, the average man would probably be able to take a bullet to the face without blinking. The Blight clicks his jaw excitedly. He moves carefully towards the sounds of the Oni. Though he doubts his footsteps are audible over the commotion, he would rather not risk drawing unnecessary attention towards himself. The last thing a field researcher needs is a caved-in skull, even if the Entity would just put him back together somehow.

It doesn't take long before he manages to spot the Oni from behind some shadowy trees. The hulking man is busy crushing something to a pulp. A rock, maybe? It doesn't look like the thing was ever alive, but he's putting his all into obliterating it nonetheless. The Blight's tongue presses against his crooked teeth as he stares out. There doesn't yet seem to be a good way to approach the Oni without invoking this level of wrath. Perhaps afterwards, the fatigue from all this destruction will lower his guard enough to open up the possibility of conversation. It's strange, but even though the other killers are hardly friendly, the Entity still messes with the order of things enough for them to socialize. That in of itself has a billion fascinating implications. Even if he fails to extract any kind of sample from the Oni, conversing with a man from a different time period would be truly amazing. Time travel is an impossible endeavor back in their own world, but in this alternate dimension, the concept of time is flimsier than a piece of paper.

Well, darn. He left while the Blight was lost in thought. There aren't that many places to go, though, so the little scientist scampers off towards the beacon of light in the middle of the estate. Intricately designed lanterns shine brightly in the darkness of the night, and they cast long shadows on all their surroundings. The Blight catches the silhouette of a man out of the corner of his eyes, though it disappears in the blink of an eye. The Oni must have retired to his room after acting like a feral ape for so long. Quick to anger, quick to come down. Hopefully he can avoid setting off another episode.

The floorboards creak ever so slightly as the Blight steps into the house. Never before has he come inside, though he'd watched it from afar many times before. He strains his ears to discern where the Oni went, and thankfully, the man's heavy breathing is easy to track. A slight and sickly breeze swings the lanterns from side to side, causing small shadows to writhe on the walls. His own figure is cast against the screen doors. What a strange building. Its design is so far removed from his home in Europe that even just walking down a dark hallway is a spectacle.

The breathing turns to grunting. The Blight stops dead in his tracks, afraid to cause a mischievous floorboard to make even a tiny sound. Getting caught now would set him back weeks worth of progress. The Oni would surely be on high alert for a long time if he were to find out someone was invading his home. The source of the sounds doesn't move, though. The grunts only increase in frequency and volume. The Blight's malformed jaw sets hard. These noises are definitely odd, but… It reminds him of something vulgar. It's possible, right?

Once he rounds the corner of a hall, he spots a ray of light spilling out from one of the rooms. As he creeps closer, he can tell that the Oni is in there. The panting only gets more feverish as time goes on, and upon peering around the slightly ajar door, the Blight's suspicions are confirmed. Inside sits the tall man with his armor haphazardly stripped from his sweaty body. Only his greaves and bracers are still on as his clawed hands desperately stroke his erection. It's an impressively sized one, too, with both a lot of length and a lot of girth. Not even the Oni's massive hand is enough to wrap around it, requiring both hands to get a proper grip. Sizable globs of precum are already leaking from the man's uncut cock.

The Blight feels his own blood stirring, and he resists the urge to palm the growing pressure in his crotch. It would be highly inappropriate to pleasure himself during field research, regardless of how pent up he has been or how perfect an opportunity this is. No, he must maintain professionalism, though that becomes incredibly difficult to do when the Oni stands up. The man's monstrous cock bounces with the motion. A long string of cum drips down onto the floor from the end of his twitching erection. The Blight's jaw clicks as he watches the Oni let out a loud grunt as he leans over with one hand on his cock and the other reaching back to his sizable ass.

The Blight is given the perfect view of the Oni's thick and muscular ass. The man is unbelievably cut, with hardly an ounce of fat on his body, but his cheeks are still full and round curves. With another fierce grunt, the Oni forces his digits into his tight hole. The Oni's leaking cock twitches with great excitement again. The Blight's own erection twitches too. He can't keep himself from palming his bulge as he watches this beast pleasure himself so shamelessly. The man's body truly is a sight to behold, with wonderfully ample muscles in all the right places.

The Blight's subconscious rubbing quickly turns into desperate stroking, his own much more average sized cock worming its way out from his loose pants. It doesn't take much more watching before the Blight's breath hitches and he finds himself blowing his load onto the screen door. The yellowish fluid drips down pathetically as he tries to keep himself steady on his face, but in his hormone-filled haze, the Blight stumbles back and the floorboards betray him with a deafening squeak.

The air is dead silent for a second, and briefly, Blight hopes he can make a stealthy escape, but then a fist flies through the screen door and his heart drops. The gnarled hand withdraws for a second before the whole door gets slammed to the side. He tries to skitter away, desperate to avoid having every ounce of blood drained from his body, but he trips over himself and the Oni slams a heavy heel down on his back. Game over, as the kids say.

The Blight braces himself for pain, for the stomach-churning thought of a blade piercing his guts or a club breaking his bones. He’s not a stranger to incurring bodily harm during his field studies, as it comes with the territory when amongst psychotic serial killers, but a chill runs down his spine when he thinks about what this man could do to him. He’s seen the Oni eviscerate those survivors. Sick, twisted desecrations. Maybe his rage makes him like this, makes him feel a need to send a message, but whatever the reason, the Oni is a sicker animal than all the rest.

But that life-ending, ear-splitting pain never comes. Instead, he winces as his mangled face is dragged against the splintering floorboards. He’s dragged into the room the Oni was just in, and the screen slams shut again, despite the glaring hole now punched through it. The Blight manages to scamper back upright in the brief second when the Oni lets go of him, but he has nowhere to go. Any attempt at escape now would be thwarted easily, especially with the searing pain running through his back now. A million thoughts run through his head, even before the Oni does anything.

Isn’t this what you wanted? No, definitely not. Just wanted to watch, to observe. Not a hands-on trial. Ah, but isn’t this better? His cock out. It’s dripping. Blood would be better. That’s all he wanted. Would semen do anything? Probably not. But what if it did? Drip, drip. The Oni had been seconds away from an orgasm before he had been rudely interrupted. Yes, maybe this is a great opportunity. He isn’t being killed. He’s being used, instead. He could get out without getting killed if he played nice. And he could get out with a souvenir, too. Yes, yes, yes.

The Blight isn’t surprised when his frantic thoughts are interrupted by the Oni’s hand wrapping around his throat. He’s thrown off the floor, up against the wall. His thin body is twisted and pressed up against the wall as the Oni tears off his dirty clothing and tries to find a good hole for his throbbing cock. There certainly is a hole, but with a grunt, the Oni quickly realizes the futility of trying to fit his engorged boner inside of the Blight’s backside. Normally, he could make do by just not giving a fuck about tearing his bottom apart, but this time, his toy is just too small for that to even work. Fine.

The Blight drops to the ground, and this time, he twists himself around without being forced to. He glances up at the Oni, but his vision is blurred before he could get a good look, as the Oni slams his cock into the Blight’s mouth at mach speed. Thankfully, his distorted features mean he has a much bigger jaw than he used to, but unfortunately, it’s hard to enjoy this scientific sex when his skull is getting thrown back and forth by the force of the Oni’s thrusts. His head bangs against the wall repeatedly as the Oni buries himself deep within the Blight’s throat. The smaller man would’ve thrown up by now if he had anything in his stomach. A useless gag reflex ruining an already subpar moment. Still, the Blight can’t help but reach down and blindly play with himself all over again. His toes curl in his boots. Something about getting used like this by such a big man makes him feel strange inside. A good strange. Well, probably a dangerous strange.

It doesn’t take the Oni much longer to get back to where he was before getting interrupted, and then there’s a torrent of cum falling down on the Blight’s face. The Oni lets out a guttural roar as he pulls his cock out of the Blight’s mouth and starts pumping with his hands. Spurts of white splatter onto his remaining clothes and drip down onto the ground. The Blight takes a rattled breath as he feels himself cum too, adding a much smaller puddle of cum to the mix. As much as he would like to bask in the ecstasy, his focused mind jumps to action and he reaches into his padded pockets to take out a thin vial. He scoops some of the cum off of himself and off the ground until there’s a sizable amount of liquid in the glass. His gaze shoots up to the Oni, and he’s pleased to see that the brute is still occupied with his orgasm. The man’s knees are shaking as his big hands grasp at his still throbbing boner, Though his body feels sore and foggy, the Blight quickly pries himself up off the ground and stumbles out the way he came. He can hear the Oni grunt and bark behind him, but the physical sensations seem to tie him down and the Blight makes it out of the building long before the Oni could even make chase.

Once he’s comfortably far enough away from the Yamaoka estate, the Blight stops and lets out a shaky sigh. His quivering hand lifts the vial up to his face again, sealed with an old cork. The thick gloop hardly moves as he shakes it side to side. It’s perfect. Though semen is hardly the most potent form of bodily fluid, surely whatever the Entity has done to the Oni could be traced through the Oni’s cum.

The Blight takes one last deep breath, tucks his dick back into his tattered pants, and starts the trek back to his hideout.


End file.
